


The Realm of Aquarius [F4M version]

by midnightlemons



Category: GWA - Fandom, Script Offer - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Claiming, Cunnilingus, F/M, Grinding, Riding, Space and Time, Teasing, air sign, ethereal, nipple sucking, sex in water, zodiac sign come to life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightlemons/pseuds/midnightlemons
Summary: Step into the pool of Aquarius, traveler... you have had a long journey across time and space to find me... you must be thirsty....
Relationships: F4M





	The Realm of Aquarius [F4M version]

**Author's Note:**

> Sound effects are in (< >)
> 
> [script notes]  
> (stage direction)  
> *emphasis*

SCRIPT:

And who might you be? 

Are you a traveler? Seeking the wisdom of the stars? It has been said that we among the stars would be visited by travelers. Other beings from other worlds and other times. 

What time it is and what day and where we are matter not... This is the time beyond time...

Where are you? The place beyond places. There is no down, no up. There is no yesterday, or tomorrow; there is only now. In an ocean big enough, it is easy to lose your way, to lose your sense of place and time.

How strange you look, traveler!

Are these the trappings that your kind are meant to wear on voyages across time and space?

And how is it that you found me here, of all places? 

Ahh... a scientist I see. Your studies must have made you curious about the unknown realms of the universe, no doubt. 

Of course I'm more than happy to entertain a guest... 

What do you know about me? You must have been searching for me for a long time. Do you know of my nature, or from whence I came into being? 

You are a human, aren't you? 

To be visited by a human, of all creatures...

I see. How interesting!

You must be very clever to have found this realm. 

The realm of the stars. 

Your scientific curiosity serves you well... you are an explorer and this is an opportunity to learn, to expand the capacity of human knowledge... a rare privilege indeed.

Come, you know who I am. I am the embodiment of Aquarius. The stars you see from earth are but a gateway to my ethereal home. You are my guest, and I applaud your immense bravery at having found me. 

How strangely you look at me, traveler... almost with lust in your eyes. Is this curiosity or the lust of a man that I sense? 

I bring joy and merriment in everything that I do... and I am a water-bearer. I can call forth streams and seas and rainfall at my whim. 

Your kind look to me for prophecy and fortune... but the truth is I provide none of those things. I am what I am. 

I manifest into whatever you'd like to see. 

Does my form please you, traveler? 

My supple curves, my long wavy hair. My ample breasts and the curve of my hips?

You must have been traveling for a very long time. A drink, I surmise... let us drink the waters of this heavenly fountain. 

See? You feel better already I'll bet. Refreshed and awakened. Every part of your body. 

Come join me in these cool waters. Feel how clean and crisp they are. 

That's it... let me undress you. You are my guest. 

Such strange clothes you wear! I have never seen a visitor with such... interesting garments. 

And so many layers! 

I fear it shall take me ages to undress you! But no matter, I quite enjoy taking my time with this task... 

Oh Traveler, your naked form is something to behold. Your body is so strong, and quite warm! Oh you must enjoy the cool crisp waters with me. 

Look out over this vast realm... see how many bodies of water there are... the air and the water touch everything. My influence is everywhere. Bringing life to all parts of the universe.

Here, take my hand. Let me guide you into this clear pool. You see your reflection? 

The water is like glass, is it not? You see yourself, you see me. You see my naked form in front of you. Oh I know it must be captivating for you, to never have seen a being like me. 

Hmm, but I assure you, I am as much a woman as you could ever want. 

Come traveler, sit here, in this pool with me. Let me touch your aching muscles. Mmmmmm. Feel the warmth of your hands as I caress your back and shoulders, down your strong arms, and across your broad chest. 

Traveler, I do believe you're squirming under my touch. You have been lusting for me ever since you walked into my chambers. 

It matters not how you came upon this realm; you're here with me now. You're mine. 

I confess I cannot stop touching you - I do not want to stop. 

My hands all over your body, your head, your face, your arms, so strong. I wonder what it would be like to be enveloped by those arms. Mmmmmm. 

Here Traveler, lean back against the wall of the pool. Let me come around in front of you. You see my gorgeous breasts in front of you. You see how my nipples harden at the coolness of the water?

I see lust in your eyes, Traveler. I see a man who has lusted for a long time. And you finally found me. And here I am, your reward. 

You would like to touch me, wouldn't you? You are pleased by my form? 

Mmmm, yes, feel my soft breasts underneath your warm hands. Oh my darling, that feels exquisite...

Would you like to suck on them? Here... let me straddle your lap so that you may be closer to me. 

Do you feel the warm heat between my legs as I sit on top of your lap. Mmmmmm, yes traveler... that will be yours soon enough. 

But I think you wanted my breasts first, yes? Mmmmm, that's right. You must be hungry too, put your mouth on my breasts, and suck on my tight nipples... suckle me as you never have before... worship my large breasts with your rugged mouth...

Your tongue is so skilled, traveler... I imagine you have pleased many a woman with this mouth... on their nipples, their clits, their tight assholes... 

Mmmmm, you squirm even more at the mention of putting your tongue elsewhere on my body... would you like that, my sweet? To bathe me with your tongue like the cool waters of Aquarius bathe our bodies even now? 

Oh yes that feels so good.... and now the other one... yes... you are even more ravenous now! 

I feel you growing hard between my legs too, how hungry you are indeed! You feel the tight heat of my pussy grinding down on you in this pool, do you not? How warm the water is as it swirls round us, teasing every sensitive part and beckoning us closer together. But not yet, traveler.... not yet but soon will I plunge my aching cunt down onto your throbbing cock. 

Such soft lips you have, traveler. And such an eager tongue.... I wonder what that tongue would feel like between my legs? 

But first... before you can have me... A Challenge, my dear one. This is the pool of Aquarius after all... we are governed by the winds and water, so any visitors must prove their worth. 

As I grind on your hard cock, I must take your breath from you, until you prove you can still be mine. If you wish to have me, let me put my hand around your throat, and gently squeeze... let us see how long you can hold your worth and how eager and desperate you become under my touch. 

You wish to still have me, brave one? Good... 

Feel my slender fingers moving up your chest... as I shift my body on top of you so that your cock tip sits just at my entrance... ohhhh how fantastic that feels... your cock head throbs against my swollen clit. My pussy lips straddle either side of your cock as I grind so slowly back and forth, back and forth... 

And my hand slowly moves up to your broad neck... and my fingers press on either side of your throat... 

How you tense, my love... do not fret, I feel your cock twitch beneath me still... even as I hear your breath catch in your throat. It is mine now... hold on, show me you still want me... 

That's it... hold on... 

Ahhhh, yes! I feel you grinding up into me... your cock aches to be enveloped by my tight cunt... even as you struggle for breath...

Mmmm, not yet, my dearest... almost... you feel me quicken my pace, yes? Feel me grinding my hips onto you even more fervently...?

Oh yes.... look into my eyes... I want to see how much you want me. Prove your worth to me, that's it... And when I feel you cannot take it a moment longer, I promise, I promise I will let go...

I will give you your breath back and I will thrust my hot cunt down upon your cock... Yes? You look so ready, love. 

That's it... I feel you struggling to hold on... I feel your cock reaching for me, wanting me so bad... that's it... YES! 

Oh YES! OH how amazing you feel inside me... It is now I who have lost my breath at the sheer size and heat of your cock... you fill me up so perfectly.... Breathe, darling, catch your breath and fuck me. Fuck me like you own me... 

You traveled so far, you came to this exact spot and this exact moment to find me... You have passed my trial and now my body is yours... claim me, traveler... claim my body for your own, your conquest through time and space. 

This moment will never pass and will never come again... so fuck me, give me everything you have until you are aching and spent inside me... 

Yes, yes.... 

(coming down) Yes... your cock still fills me even though you have stopped thrusting... you ache for me still, traveler... You have truly proved your worth. 

Come, let us retire to another island in this white ocean of time. Where we may rest and relax in each other's embrace until you are ready for more of my sweet cunt. I still wish to feel your tongue inside me, traveler...

And when you are good and rested, and my cunt is filled with your cock many more times, then I will let you continue on your travels... that is, if you wish...? You're always welcome at the pool of Aquarius. 

\- End -

========================================

AUTHOR’S NOTES:

\- Performers are free to improv, interpret, add, remove, or modify lines as you see fit, as long as the themes are kept to the spirit of the work as written. I tend to insert a lot of stage direction which you may utilize or ignore as it fits your performance.

\- Content may contain portrayals of fictional fantasies by adults, for adults, and about adults and does not condone or promote harm to others in any way.

\- Content is an original work of creative fiction owned by the artist(s) involved in its production and is protected under CC BY-NC 4.0.

\- Permission is given to post fills/adaptations of content for non-commercial use on Reddit ONLY. Do not post any audio fills of this script to any other sites (even free ones) such as Y * utube, P * rnHub, L * terotica, T * mblr, etc. As a matter of courtesy, please only post to subreddits where the script itself was hosted/offered unless explicit/individual permissions have been granted by the author. 

\- Proper credit should be given to the author via a comment on your post. “u/MidnightLemons, I filled your script” or any version thereof. I appreciate being able to listen and comment on fills of my scripts! 

\- Do not post or rehost fills/adaptations of this content for commercial use (this includes sites with paywalls like P * treon, S * rin, V * nilla Audio, Q * inn, D * psea, etc). If you are interested in commissioning me to create an original script for you to perform as paid content on one of these sites, please contact me via Reddit DM. 


End file.
